The House
by breadwitharrows9
Summary: No one actually knows… no one ever dared to try and figure it out about what happened all those years ago in that house. No, not just that house, it's The House. Nor they tried to know the truth about that girl... The girl. So many stories about what happened that day, but only one truth exists. Can the group find out, or will they die trying?


"No one actually knows… no one ever dared to try and figure it out about what happened all those years ago in that house. No, not just _that_ house, it's _the_ House.

The peaceful village was intrigued by that story for years until the memory finally faded away, but there are still people who spread a rumor once in a while. About that girl… _the_ girl.

The house used to be beautiful, used to be cheerful. The girl lived there with her parents and her little sister, who was four years younger than her. Everyone in the little village knew that family and their house, which was situated on top of the cliff and had a gorgeous view towards the sea. They were a lovely family who would plan a barbeque for everyone on the village almost every Saturday. But the terrible accident happened six years ago.

The sky was cloudy and the wind was blowing strongly. That day was the first time the people of the village had seen and heard crows. They say that if you hear the song of the crows, death is coming… maybe it's because of that that the crows were surrounding the house. Maybe it's because of what happened that the crows have never left it since then.

The family was going to town that afternoon. They said that they had something to do there, something that they looked too nervous to tell anyone about. And it was during that trip (that should only have taken fifteen minutes) that the accident happened. He didn't see it coming because of the fog. The car of the drunken man who was on the wrong side of the road and caused the two cars to collide.

The drunken driver, the couple and their younger daughter died right away. It was surely a tragedy that stayed marked in the heart of every villager, but that wasn't what caused the rumors… the thing was that everyone was sure they took their older daughter too but no one ever found her body. Some say she's like the devil and that being the only survivor, she escaped to fool everyone. Others say someone found her body and took it away. Others say she never left the house and once she knew what happened she jumped off the cliff to be with her family. But the most intriguing rumor is that she was the one to cause the accident because her parents supposedly killed her and her spirit wanted revenge and caused their death, to make them see and suffer as much as she did and-"

"Okay, I think that's enough! I would appreciate it if you'd stop telling that story" Annie says, getting out of Finnick's lap. She startles Peeta, who was really involved on the story he was telling. He looks up at her and smirks.

"Aw Annie, was I scaring you? I'm sorry" he says pouting a little. Annie just rolls her eyes at him "As if! I'm not the kind of girl who gets scared so easily, but that story probably isn't the best one for you to tell at this hour, in this place" she says, waving her arms around. It's Peeta's turn to roll his eyes. Yeah, of course she wasn't. Today was the birthday of the accident Peeta was telling. It had passed six years and Peeta challenged his friends (Finnick, Annie, Gale, Madge and Johanna) to camp on the beach under the cliff where the house is at. Right now they were surrounding a bonfire and Peeta started telling them the story. They didn't tell their parents where they went. Even in the city near the small village everyone knew the stories about that house and their parents wouldn't want any of them near that house for sure, even if it was on the beach under the cliff.

"Of course you're not Annie, everyone knows it" Peeta replies, looking over at his nails. Annie huffs and mutters a quiet "Whatever" making Finnick chuckle.

"So Peet, what happened next?" Gale asks, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Well, she… she…" he trailed off, looking around, sniffing the air.

"What?" Finnick says.

"Don't you smell something weird?" Peeta asks, still looking around and sniffing the air.

"Finnick! Not again!" Gale says, shaking his hand in front of his nose. Finnick raises his hands "It wasn't me, you can stop looking my way"

"It's not that, it's-" Peeta is interrupted by a loud yawn. Gale looks at Madge "You already tired babe?"

"I don't know why, but suddenly I'm so sleepy" she stretches herself and leans her head over Gale's shoulder, closing her eyes. Annie and Johanna yawn loudly too and every boy looks at them.

"You too?" Finnick asks.

"Since when did this fog start appearing?" Johanna asks, going over to her sleeping bag and opening it. She gets inside of it and zips it, snuggling herself into it.

"Fog? What fog?" Peeta looks around and sees nothing. Nor the cliff, nor the sea and when he turns around he just sees his friends' silhouettes.

"Guys?" he asks, a yawn making its way out of his mouth.

"I think I'll sleep too Peet, good-" he hears Finnick's voice saying and then a loud thud.

"Finn? Finn? What's… what's wrong? Why am I feeling so sleepy?" he closes his eyes for a moment and ears a loud thud again, feeling his face touch the sand. The last thing he remembers is seeing a pair of boots walking in his direction through the fog, before everything turns black.

**A/N: Guuuuys, you won't believe this, I dreamt about this story this Sunday and I just had to write it! I hope you like it. Don't worry, I'll try to update a new chapter for 'The Path of Death' as soon as I can! I'm already working on it ;) Maybe it'll be out a day of this weekend, so stay tuned.**

**Love you all :D**


End file.
